The Morning After
by Sagi-chan
Summary: Because... there wasn't supposed to be a morning after. [yaoi: KuramaHiei] [one shot]


**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own (insert fandom)._  
**Kuroi-chan's disclaimer:** _The nickname Sagi-chan is copyrighted to Kuroi. Any other who uses it will be mocked, laughed at, and will ultimately suffer at the hands of her vengeful and depressing wrath. That, and she'll nag me into yelling at you._  
**Saaski-chan's disclaimer:** _The nickname Leeni-chan is copyrighted to Saaski. Use it and die.  
  
  
_**  
  
AN:** _I was smacked by a plot bunny the other day, so I wrote it. It doesn't really make much sense, it isn't really a part of the YYH timeline, and it's kind of like a reallllly long drabble. I also haven't written anything of the YYH world lately, so it's kind of a test to myself to see if I still have it. So, um... enjoy?  
  
  
_  
  
**

* * *

The Morning After  
  
**  
The last thing that Hiei expected to see when he opened his eyes was the silver haired youko that had so easily seduced him the night before. He knew the stories about the kitsune thief, thief of hearts and treasures - only went after those which were rarer that rare. Only the treasures that were hidden deeper than anybody knew, the hearts that nobody knew existed. But he didn't keep the hearts he stole for long. He kept the treasures forever, but the hearts he abandoned before sunrise.  
  
This was why Hiei didn't expect to be held in a warm embrace when he woke up that morning. Why he didn't expect to see warm golden eyes staring at him with confusion. Why he didn't expect long fingers to be playing with his hair, and long legs to be tangled with his own. He didn't know what to do when the face opposite of him took on a faintly pink hue of embarrassment when Hiei's own crimson eyes opened to stare into golden ones. Hiei didn't know what to do when Kurama murmured something along the lines of "good morning". And he certainly didn't know what to do when the silver haired youko shifted slightly in order to press his lips against those of the smaller demon.  
  
So, Hiei simply closed his eyes and went back to sleep.  
  
It had probably been a dream anyway.  
  
Falling for Kurama's charms had been ridiculously easy. He said all the right things, played all the right games. He wormed his way onto Hiei's good side within days of meeting him. Hiei knew, of course, what Kurama wanted from him. The only people Kurama approached with that kind of smile were the hearts that nobody knew existed. The hearts he threw away.  
  
Hearts like Hiei's.  
  
But Hiei, having been starved of love and attention for the entirety of his life, didn't care and readily accepted with kitsune's advances. He allowed the fox to say the right things, to play the right games. He wanted to know what it felt like to be courted, to be wanted. So, he went along with it. He allowed it.  
  
But it had been last night that he finally allowed the fox to pounce on his prize.  
  
Last night, Kurama had finally said it. He hadn't known he had said it, of course, but he had said it none the less.  
  
"I love your eyes." The fox had said, holding one hand against Hiei's cheek while his own eyes stared into the red rubies opposite. "I think they're gorgeous, better than any treasure."  
  
Nobody else liked Hiei's eyes. He was shunned because of his eyes. A fierce red. Red like blood, red like hatred. Red, red, bloody angry red. His eyes alone could scare any demon into an unconscious state. But, Kurama liked his eyes. Kurama liked looking into his eyes. He thought they were pretty, gorgeous.  
  
It was stupid, really. For his weakness to be how people reacted to the color of his eyes. But he couldn't help it. And he couldn't help allowing Kurama to kiss him. He couldn't stop himself from responding to the kiss. And he didn't want it to end.  
  
He supposed that it had been a natural reaction at the time. The air was tense, hormones were very obviously there, and both Hiei and Kurama were slightly intoxicated. A bar probably hadn't been the best spot for Kurama to woo his next victum. But, with those three factors, the fact that Kurama kissed Hiei wasn't unexpected. However, the fact that Hiei would except the move was a factor that had been debatable at the time.  
  
Meaning, when Hiei not only allowed the kiss, but refused to allow it to end, Kurama was a bit more than surprised. His victums usually needed more time to crumble than Hiei. Suducing them could take weeks, sometimes months to crack the icy shells that hid their hearts from the thieving kitsune. It usually took careful prying, and a fancy dance of mistakes and advances before they were ready and willing before the youko. Hiei was willing to be taken within a week. It threw the kitsune off ballance, it cause his carefully counted steps in the dance of suduction to be off-beat. And, it confused him.  
  
And... waking up with his arms still around Hiei the next morning, well... that had plain out scared him. He was Youko Kurama for Inari's sake! He didn't scare easilly, and he especially wasn't frightened by fire demons that were half his size.  
  
Half fire, half ice demons, on the other hand were a completely different story.  
  
So, when Hiei woke after a session of love making to find Youko Kurama still holding him, both were confused. Hiei reacted by going back to sleep. Kurama stayed awake and thought about what his next move should be.  
  
He decided to stay with the half fire, half ice demon for a while. He decided to explore this new feeling that was tugging against his heart. But what really brought about his decision was the fact that Hiei fit so nicely against his chest.  
  
And he was warm. Something warm that could melt away Youko's chill.  
  
Very warm.  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

**  
  
  
  
AN:** _Let me know what you think, I love reviews._


End file.
